Entwined Together
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: The world would never know that they possessed each other's hearts. ApolloXArtemis. Please review!


**A/N: **This is twincest so if you don't like reading about such relations please don't read. Also if sex offends you or you're too young.

Many different myths about Orion and Artemis. I focused on the version where Apollo tricks her into killing Orion. The laurel is in reference to story of Daphne.

Entwined Together

His hand stretched out but only felt the cool space of where she should have been. He rolled onto his back, waking up and rubbed his eyes. She sat with her back to him in the bed and he frowned, reaching out to play with the ends of her hair gently. She didn't turn to face him but kept looking straight ahead.

"Artemis?" he asked quietly and propped himself up on his arm right, his fingers that played with her hair now trailed up and down her spine. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you have that?" her voice sounded tight and he sat up further to see what she was referring to. By his lyre on the table was the laurel crown and although he instantly knew his mistake he pretended it didn't matter and lay back down playing with her hair again.

"I forgot," he said lightly and her head whipped around, eyes glaring.

"You _forgot_?"

"Artemis…" he sighed heavily and rubbed his face with his hands wearily.

"You know how much I hate it," she hissed. "You _know_ that! Do you still love her?"

"Artemis," he warned. "Enough, we've talked about this."

"No, _you_ talked about it Apollo," she turned her body around to fully face him rose up on her knees. In her fury he could easily see why mortals feared upsetting her. "Do you? Is that why you have_ it_ as your symbol?"

"It's the right thing to do, as I explained. She was as innocent that got caught up in the argument between gods. That's all."

"So have many others but that does not mean we go around carrying them with us!" Artemis argued and he raised an eyebrow.

"And what about Orion?" he muttered darkly and it was another mistake he made. Her eyes flashed and she reeled back as if he had slapped her. Instantly he sat up to grab her to keep her from storming away and he caught her before she got off the bed. She struggled in his arms protesting.

"Let go of me! How dare you mention that? That's not even in the same league!" she shouted and kept struggling, hitting his chest. "I loved him and you…"

"What Artemis?" his hands that cupped her face were tight and forced her to look at him. They were breathing heavily in their struggle knelt up on the bed and her hands came up to try and pull his hands off. "I did what?" his eyes darkened with anger and the same jealousy that glinted in hers. "_You_ did that remember?"

"Only because you tricked me," she breathed as their lips were just inches apart. By Hades this shouldn't have aroused her! She was angry with him but still…

"I was _protecting_ you! I didn't say anything when you begged to have him as constellation," he said roughly.

"You hated it," she murmured and then a slight smile graced her lips. His hands fell to hold her hands at her side. "You still hate it," she paused. "Is that why you have that with you? To get back at me?"

"I wouldn't do that, not to you," he absentmindedly stroked her knuckles with his thumbs. "I don't love her."

"Are you going to get rid of it?" she asked her voice softer now.

"No. Are you taking him down from the heavens?"

"No, she said quickly and they both sighed, leaning their foreheads together.

"We shouldn't get jealous," he said closing his eyes. "We both know that we can't be without each other."

"Doesn't mean I want to share," she replied hotly. "You _certainly_ don't want to share me."

He cupped her face gently and the face was so much like his own, except possibly more beautiful he thought. "I don't. My love, Artemis, I love you."

She turned her head to kiss his palm and then looked back at him. "And I love you, dearest brother."

Their lips met slowly, gently pressing and exploring until she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his body against her own. His hands slid down her back firmly then over her hips as she sighed against his mouth, planting hot kisses over his jaw and neck.

"Say it again," she whispered against his lips as she slipped herself onto his lap whilst he remained kneeling.

"I love you," he said to her skin where the neck met the shoulder and lightly bit down. His right hand snaked down her body to in between her thighs and he extracted a liquid moan from her as he slid his finger into her. His other hand fisted into her mass of silken hair and drew her neck back so that he could pay much attention to it with his lips. She rocked her hips in time with now two of his fingers that left her purposely wanting more.

"Apollo," she cupped his face with her hands so that they gazed at one another. He moved her further onto his lap and then she felt his cock press against her sex. She moaned then arching but his eyes remained focused on her face.

"Say it again," he repeated her words earlier making her smile.

"I love you," she breathed just as she covered his mouth with her own. A groan escaped him as he slid into her and she welcomed him making low noises in the back of her throat. They fit together so perfectly and their bodies came fully alive, moving, pressing, sliding and entwining together in unison. She met his every thrust with a roll of her hips and they gloried in their union of not just their bodies but hearts as well.

He pushed her down onto the bed still thrusting into her body. Her back arched and his head bent down to lick and suck her nipples causing her to gasp his name as her sex tightened around him bringing him to the brink. They came crying out each other's name and she couldn't breathe from the intense euphoria of it all. Bodies completely listless and with a half-groan he rolled off of her to lie on his back their panting the only sound to be heard. A few minutes later she shifted towards him and he wrapped his arm around her, once again playing with her hair. One of the brilliant advantages between them was that they didn't need to speak all the time. They were completely in tune with one another that just a look or touch could convey more than words ever would.

He must have fallen asleep again and only woke up when he felt warm, soft lips trailed up his chest, neck and lightly over his lips. He opened his eyes to see her face hovering above his smiling gently. She was leaning over him and he raised his hands to her head, threading through her hair, bringing her mouth down to his for another heart-stopping kiss. She briefly leant onto him then broke the kiss drawing back slightly.

"No, not now. I have to go," she whispered.

"Go?" he let her sit back on her heels and titled his head. She was dressed once more and hardly looked as if they had spent a whole afternoon in bed.

"Yes, I must," she said giving his hand that lay on the sheets a squeeze.

"And you're going to leave me wanting?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Artemis smiled shaking her head as she rose from the bed.

"I promise I will make it up to you brother," she vowed with a sultry look before she disappeared just as he said her name.

With a heavy sigh he sat up glancing around the room then his gaze rested on the table. He wasn't surprised to see the laurel crown gone or later to find it dumped at the bottom of one of his large wooden trunks. He lifted it out gently and regarded it thoughtfully. To the world; a symbol of love but to him it was a symbol of remorse. What his sister said was true; many had suffered before over disputes but this… this one he intended to honour. After all he had loved her (not a true love but a love nevertheless) so it was only right that she wasn't forgotten. He would have his laurel and his sister would have her stars but the world would never know that they possessed each other's hearts. There would never be another for either of them because, after all, only together were they whole.

_f__in._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** reviews would be lovely :) second A/A fic.


End file.
